I Hear You
by larkgrace
Summary: "You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear." Thirty drabbles, each based on a one-word prompt. Connor/Piper. Day elevinish: prepared.
1. beginning

**So, there's this thirty-day writing challenge going around, and I thought I'd try it, and to make Lex (and myself) extremely happy campers, it'll be thirty days of Copper! (Connor/Piper).**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

O-o-O

**day one: beginning**

He's not Jason.

That's the first thing that Piper notices about Connor Stoll: _he's nothing like Jason._

It's not just looks—Connor's light brown hair and eyes that keep shifting from green to gray to brown are a far cry from Jason's golden locks and angel blue eyes, but that's not it. Connor is a mischief-maker; he can't pass up an opportunity for a prank or a joke, no matter how inappropriate the timing may be. He steals and lies and cheats, and she should hate him for that, but it seems that no one can really _hate _him because his smile is so sweet, so childish, so deceptively innocent that he can get away with anything.

He certainly doesn't share Jason's lack of self-confidence, either. She really should've slapped him when he introduced himself as "the best thing that's happened to you all day," then proceeded to challenge her to a footrace, which she failed at miserably. But she couldn't, because his goofy grin made her laugh and she was having _way _too much fun teasing him.

She watches as he tries to juggle apples (stolen from the kitchen, of course) for her entertainment, but for all his bragging he can't juggle to save his life, and one fruit is about to hit his face but she snags it out of the air at the last second. Just because she knows it will annoy him, she looks him in the eye and takes a huge bite. He pouts at her and tries to take it back, but she says, "Oh, no, Stoll; you're going to have to do _way _better than that."

"I will!" he says, and chases her across camp, finally tackling her _("That's not how you treat a lady!" _she screeches) and snatching the fruit back.

No, she decides as she pummels his chest and demands that he _gets off right now,_ Connor's certainly nothing like Jason.

Maybe that's not a bad thing.

O-o-O

…**why is that written in present tense? Weird. I never do that.**

**Fair warning, I'm a horrible procrastinator, so if (when) I miss a day I need you all to review or PM me and yell at me to get my lazy butt into gear, kay? Kay.**


	2. accusation

**This update is really fast and really early because I'm going camping today with my youth group. Pray for my survival.**

**[disclaimer goes here]**

O-o-O

**day two: accusation**

"Connor Eugene Stoll, you get back here _right now!"_

He ran faster.

"Connor! I swear, if you don't give me back my dagger I'll"—

Before Piper could finish threatening him, the ground was flying at his face instead of under his feet, and he hit the dirt with a grunt. When he looked up, little Lacy was clapping her hands over her mouth, squealing, "Oh my gods, I'm sorry! I got dirt all over your clothes!"

"You—you tripped me!" he yelled. "And you're worried about dirt?"

"Well," she said, sounding matter-of-fact, "you took Piper's knife and you should give it back, but I didn't mean to ruin your outfit!"

Before Lacy could start dusting him off and offering him makeovers, Piper tackled him.

_How in the name of Hermes are those two related?_ he wondered as Piper drove a fist into his stomach, screaming, "You no-good, filthy rotten _jerk,_ I swear I'm going to gut you like a fish if you don't give me my knife _this second"—_

He did the only thing that might possibly save his life at this point. He put his hands on her face, pulled her down and kissed her. Lacy started clapping, screeching, and Piper gave a startled squeak before she started to kiss him back, with more force than he knew she was capable of.

He shivered as her fingers trailed down his sides, thumbs hooking the belt loops of his jeans, and then her hand fingered his waistband and—

Shit, she had her knife back.

"You're still a dead man, Stoll," she whispered against his mouth, and rolled off him. It gave him just a _teeny _amount of satisfaction that she was panting as she said, "You get a ten second head start."

He reached over, kissed her cheek, and bolted.

O-o-O

**Expect a late update tomorrow, because once I get back from camping I have to work. So yeah.**

**And don't you just **_**love **_**these two?**


	3. restless

**Well, Connor managed to escape Piper's fury. With some *ahem* persuasion.**

**This is short and I'm really tired from my camping trip (nothing like a scavenger hunt at midnight—bonus points for photo sniping the other team!) so if it doesn't make sense that's my excuse.**

**Disclaimer goes here but I'm too lazy to write it.**

O-o-O

**day three: restless**

Piper can't sleep.

Okay, so it's mostly because she's hopped up on adrenaline and there's a stick jabbing her spine and it's so ridiculously hot that she wonders idly if Hades has let the spirits trapped in Punishment inflict a little of their pain on the mortal world.

But if she's being perfectly honest, part of it is that she's unable to keep her eyes off Connor long enough to close them.

For someone so immature and annoying, he's certainly adorable when he's asleep. She can barely make him out in the dappled moonlight that seeps through the trees. His face is serene, innocent almost, and he has one arm behind his head, the other folded across his chest, fingers curled.

His fingers twitch a little in his sleep, just like they do when he's awake. She can't help but notice.

His lips part a little, and he starts mouthing silent words in his sleep, nothing she can make out. He rolls his head a little and sighs.

She groans to herself and buries her face in the ground, which proves to be a bad idea because she gets a piece of rotting leaf up her nose. After she's coughed and snorted enough to wake the dead and put a tuberculosis patient to shame, she raises her gaze to Connor again. He still looks serene and there's still that stupid stick in her back.

_Damn that angel face._

Her skin is itching and she can't stand looking at him anymore and she wants sleep, so she gets up and stomps across the clearing, drawing a strange look from Travis, who's on guard, but she doesn't care. She throws herself on the ground and wraps her arms around Connor's shoulders, burying her face in his shoulder.

Her skin stops itching.

No more stick.

And she's holding Connor.

She sighs, closes her eyes, and sleeps.

O-o-O

**Fluffy enough for you?**


	4. snowflake

**Welp, this is short and really really crappy because I haven't been in the house for more than five minutes at a time today. Sorry. But I'm trying really hard not to fall behind, so here you go.**

O-o-O

**day four: snowflake**

"Duck!" Piper yelled, tackling Connor into the snow.

"Thanks," he gasped as a snowball whizzed over their heads. She slid off his chest and he scooped up a handful of snow, smashing it into a ball and flinging it blindly over their haphazard ice fort.

"Hey!" he heard Travis shout, "No face shots!"

"Nice," Piper said, and high-fived him. She molded a snowball and lobbed it at Chris, who ducked and sent one flying back at her, with slightly better aim. A spray of white coated her face.

"No face shots!" she shouted over Travis's laughter.

"Sorry, Beauty Queen!" Chris hollered back.

Piper sat on the ground and crossed her arms, still with snow covering her cheeks, and huffed.

Connor reached over to brush the ice crystals off her face, and she sighed and leaned into his hand, muttering, "They're both cheaters."

"So let's cheat back," he suggested.

Piper squinted as she processed this, then her face sported the loveliest, wickedest grin he'd ever seen as she picked up a pile of snow and shaped it in her hand.

"Come on, Connie," she said, and he stuck his tongue out at her as the stood, gathering snow, and charged Travis and Chris, smashing snowballs in their faces and kicking over the fort.

"I like the way you cheat!" Connor yelled.

O-o-O

**UGH I MISS SNOW WHY IS IT SO HOT. GAH.**


	5. haze

**Short and sweet, but I'm semi-proud of this one.**

**Don't own.**

O-o-O

**day five: haze**

Piper was freezing.

She shivered and coughed and moaned, because she hurt and she was _cold _and the sheets were wet—vaguely she thought it might be from her sweat, which was gross, and besides it was ridiculous; why would she be sweating when she was this cold?

She coughed again and whimpered, because her throat felt like she'd swallowed a rusty fork or three.

Piper felt someone squeeze her hand. "I'm so sorry, Pipes, so sorry," she heard someone say, and groaned in pain because her head was throbbing _so much,_ all she wanted was for this dude to shut up. Her eyes fluttered open briefly, and through her blurry tunnel vision she could see Connor leaning over her shaking body, stroking her sweaty forehead, almost on the verge of tears.

"Come on, Piper," he pleaded, "you've gotta get better. Please."

She tried to tell him she would try, she really would, but she started coughing again, and when she pressed her hand to her mouth it came away bloody, so she just squeezed his hand back.

"Please," he whispered again, and then leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder, shaking, and they stayed like that for the longest time until, finally, Piper's eyes closed.

O-o-O

**Welp, it's rather open-ended, so you can decide for yourself what happens next. Is she dead? Is she napping? Is she going into a coma? Is she just really annoyed that Connor's acting like a sap? I want to know what you think—tell me in a review!**


	6. flame

**Little all-dialogue chapter for you. **

**So basically I have this (really dumb) headcanon where the demigods sometimes visit each others' houses during breaks from camp or whatever, and this takes place in Connor's living room at midnight or something and there are many snoring teenagers in sleeping bags to add to the romantic atmosphere. So there you go.**

**Still do not own.**

O-o-O

**day six: flame**

"Piper?"

"Shut up."

"So you're awake."

"I am _now._ This better be important."

"Not really."

"Remind me why I agreed to sleep in the same room as you again?"

"Because the power went out and there's one candle in the whole house? And you agreed with _Percy_ when he suggested a campout in the living room?"

"Stop talking."

"Pipes—"

"Connor, seriously, I'm _tired._ Please."

"But—"

"_Connor!"_

"I was just going to say you look really pretty."

"…oh."

O-o-O

**Connor, you precious awkward turtleduck. Do not interfere with a woman's sleep.**


	7. formal

**GUYS I MISSED A DAY I'M SORRY I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I'LL DOUBLE-POST TODAY FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE**

O-o-O

**day seven**ish**: formal**

Connor had never exactly looked forward to getting introduced to his girlfriend's dad. It was even worse when he was getting introduced while on a red carpet for the dad's movie premiere.

"Thanks so much for coming with me," Piper said, tugging him into the thickest crowd on the carpet—probably to shield them both from the swarm of curious reporters. "I'd lose it if I was out here by myself."

"No joke," Connor muttered, tugging at the collar of his jacket—at least he got to wear jeans. "Where's your dad?"

"Somewhere back there, I think," Piper said, gesturing back in the general direction of the largest swarm of cameras. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Stop freaking out, okay? He'll like you," she promised.

"Sure he will. What's not to like about a kleptomaniac demigod?"

Piper just snorted and dragged him closer to the doors, ignoring the reporters' calls of "Piper, just a minute?"

They waited just inside the theater doors, until finally Connor heard a man's voice: "There you are, Pipes."

"Hi, Dad." She turned around and there was Tristan Mclean, in the flesh, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"I thought Mellie said she got you a nice dress to wear," he said, eyeing the shredded hem at Piper's knees.

"It _was _nice. I found a knife."

Tristan sighed and turned to Connor. "This is the boy from camp?" he asked his daughter.

"Dad." Piper punched her dad's arm. "He has a _name."_

To Connor's surprise, Piper's dad grinned. "Sorry. I had to be the killjoy dad for a minute. It's nice to meet you, Connor," he said, and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, uh, Mr. Mclean," Connor stuttered, shaking the actor's hand.

Tristan smiled. "I guess I should give you the mandatory parental warning about dating my daughter, but we have a movie to watch, right?" He patted Connor's shoulder. "Just take care of my girl. And I hope you don't mind sticking around, because it _is _a full-time job."

O-o-O

**Awkward ending but whatever it's done okay.**


	8. companion

**Freeverse for you, alternately titled **_**shooting star **_**(yes, like the Owl City song. No judging.)**

**Enjoy!**

O-o-O

**day eight: companion**

_she's __**beautiful**_

her eyes ~shine~ and _s_*p*_a_*r*_k_*l*_e_ as she

laughs 

at you

_(not that you can blame her)_

and her smile **_-(lights)-_** up any room

_she's __**brave**_

charging the harpy

"_don't just stand there, you dolt, help me!"_

_knife_ just as sharp as her -wit-

_she's __**funny**_

"_connie, quit staring, my friends will think you're a stalker"_

laughter like _**m.u.s.i.c**_

you want to make her

l~a~u~g~h

(maybe that's why you act so

_ridiculous_

around her)

but then again maybe it's 

_she's __**amazing**_

O-o-O

**Guys, I just gave myself these incredibly fluffy feelings. **


	9. move

**Okay, so I almost didn't finish this on time because I'm so excited because my friends Kayla and Spencer are getting married tomorrow! They're both such amazing people and I'm so happy for them :)**

**Disclaimer goes here; too lazy to write it.**

O-o-O

**day nine: move**

"Last box!" Piper shouted, dropping a small cardboard package on the floor. "We are moved in!"

"Yeah!" Connor yelled, slapping her raised palm with his own.

"Hang on," she said, and turned to rummage in one of the massive boxes stacked against the wall.

"Pipes?"

"Here it is," she said, and pulled an old rug from a box with a great flourish, settling it in the middle of the hardwood floor. "There," she announced, "now we're good."

"A rug, Pipes? An entire room full of stuff, and you take out"—

She tackled him, and Connor was intensely glad for the rug as his back hit the hardwood.

"You're on, Beauty Queen!" he grunted, trying to hold her wrists away from her belt as he groped for his sword, propped up by the door.

"Don't even try it," she said, trapping his hands and laying down on top of him, immobilizing his body. "Admit it, I've got you, Connie."

"Sure do," he said, and pulled her down for a kiss.

O-o-O

**Big yay for the Olympic opening ceremonies! Best of luck to all the competing nations! **

**Who else will be cheering for team USA with me?**


	10. silver

**Sorry for missing yesterday. I was at Kayla and Spencer's wedding! (Ugh, I love them so much, Kayla's just an awesomely fun person and Spencer is a flawless husband—did I mention he proposed to her by **_**writing a musical? **_**'Cause he did.)**

**Enjoy!**

O-o-O

**day ten**ish**: silver**

"Happy birthday, Pipes!"

She jumped and turned around, ignoring the "awe's" of her siblings, only to see Connor holding out a duct-tape covered blob.

"Classy," she said, taking taped-up package. "Run out of wrapping paper?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Connor said, plopping on the bench between Piper and Mitchell. "Are you going to open it or not?"

Piper grinned and grabbed her knife off the table, carefully cutting through the layers of tape. As she peeled off the fifth strip, she muttered, "Are you sure there's a present in here?"

"Keep cutting," was all he said.

She sliced through another layer of shiny silver tape. "Connor, come on," she griped, "why all the tape?"

He shrugged. "You're cute when you're angry."

She huffed and continued cutting. After another three layers, the tape fell apart in her hand. She peeled the chain off the adhesive, eyeing the dove pendant.

"It's beautiful," she said, watching the rhinestones reflect the sunlight.

"Here." He took the necklace from her, slid the chain around her neck, nimble fingers working the clasp smoothly.

Piper stuck the duct tape wad to his shirt, leaned forward, and kissed his cheek.

O-o-O

**Short but fluffy.**

**I actually envisioned that the necklace was gold, so the only thing silver about this chapter was, in fact, the tape. Because duct tape is awesome.**


	11. prepared

**Slowly catching up…**

O-o-O

**day eleven**ish**: prepared**

Connor hated quests with a burning passion.

Not only were they dangerous and frustrating, but you never seemed to have what you needed. Like now, with an awesome cut from a stupid broken glass bottle—not bad enough for nectar or ambrosia, but it would definitely get infected if he didn't do _something _about it.

"Dammit," he muttered as he tried wrapping his hand in bandages. Maybe he could steal some rubbing alcohol from the next drugstore they passed.

"Man up, Stoll!" Piper yelled, and then something hard gave him a solid _thunk_ on the head.

"Ow!" he shouted, turning around to pick up the offending missile, a tube of antibacterial gel.

Piper smirked at him from across the alley. "Always come prepared," she said.

O-o-O

**Short…but I like it.**

**Did I ever tell any of you about the time I got hit in the head by a bottle of Germ-X?**

**And then got hit again by a bottle of Tylenol (to get rid of my headache).**

**It was weird.**


End file.
